300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Albedo
'Abilities' ---- The Strongest Shield of The Great Tomb of Nazarick Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As the NPC in the Great Tomb of Nazarick that is best at hand-to-hand combat and has an impenetrable defense, her Armor and Magic Resist are increased by 20%. *Passive -'' Whenever allied Ainz Ooal Gown ( ) stays within 1000 range nearby, Ainz's Armor and Magic Resist will be increased by 10%. ---- World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q Cost: 35 Mana '''Cooldown: '''7 seconds *''Passive - ''This skill deals only 50% of its damage against non-hero units, and it can deal 60% of its damage against buildings. *''Active 1st Cast - ''Albedo swings her weapon around herself once, dealing 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD + of Albedo's Armor physical damage to all enemies hit. If the skill hits at least one enemy unit, she will be able to perform the 2nd cast of this skill once within 3 seconds. World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'This skill deals only 50% of its damage against non-hero units, and it can deal 60% of its damage against buildings. *Active 2nd Cast - ''Albedo swings her weapon around herself once, dealing 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD + of Albedo's Magic Resist physical damage to all enemies hit. If the enemies that were hit by the 1st cast are hit by this skill, their Movement Speed will be reduced by 30% for 1.5 seconds. ---- Artifact Level Armor - Hermes Trismegistus W Cost: 30 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 seconds *''Passive - ''When taking damage from enemy heroes, Albedo automatically gets 1 layer of adaptive shield based on the type of damage received, the shield last for 4 seconds. This effect can trigger once every 20 seconds (interval can be reduced by cooldown reduction). The types of adaptive shield are as follows: **Physical Shield ( ) - When taking physical damage, Albedo gains a shield that can withstand 80/90/100/110/120 + of Albedo's maximum Health + of Albedo's Armor physical damage. **Magic Shield ( ) - When taking magic damage, Albedo gains a shield that can withstand 80/90/100/110/120 + of Albedo's maximum Health + of Albedo's Magic Resist magic damage. **Damage Shield ( ) - When taking true damage, Albedo gains a shield that can withstand 80/90/100/110/120 + of Albedo's maximum Health damage. *''Active - ''Albedo swaps the value of her Armor and Magic Resist for 5 seconds. ---- Ultimate Guardian E Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Albedo launches herself to the target location within 600 range and causes the effect of the skill to each unit she passes based on the side of those units as follows: **'Enemies - '''Albedo deals 40/55/70/85/100 + of Albedo's maximum Heatlh physical damage to all enemies hit and the enemy heroes hit by this skill are taunted for 0.9/1.05/1.2/1.35/1.5 seconds. If this skill hits at least 1 enemy hero while 'World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q' doesn't enter cooldown, she will automatically perform the 1st cast of 'World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q' at the end of the traveling path without using the cooldown of 'World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q. If the swing of ''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q'' from this skill hits the taunted enemy heroes, the swing also reduces their Armor and Magic Resist by 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% for 2 seconds. **'''Ally Heroes - '''Albedo grants a '''Guardian buff to all allied heroes she charges through, the buff converts 30% of the damage they receive (before reduction) to Albedo (If the buff exists on multiple allied heroes at the same time, the percentage of the shared damage effect will be divided equally among them). When using this skill on Ainz Ooal Gown ( ), the skill becomes a target skill and the cast range is extended to 1000 range. *''Note - ''Before Albedo automatically casts World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q after she taunts at least one enemy hero, Albedo can cancel the cast by executing other commands beforehand. ---- Abyssal Fissure R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''130 / 105 / 80 seconds *''Active - ''After a short period of charging time, Albedo strikes down in a target direction, dealing 250/350/450 + Bonus AD to all enemies hit and knocking them up. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes